The Boss' Order
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: 2759. It was the last thing he thought would ever happen, but it happened anyway. rated for a reason guys, please be warned


**Title:** The Boss' Order

**Author:** Reishicolleen

**Pairing:** 2759 (yes, in that order)

**Rating:** M

**Warning**: SEME! Tsuna, PWP?, OOC. Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Amano-sensei owns all.

**A/N:** okay, had this idea in a dream… so it doesn't make much sense, and I'm warning you now people, if this isn't for you, move on and please pray for my corrupted soul, XD.

Possessed Tsuna is possessed.

And you may kill me after.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Gokudera Hayato always said that he will follow the tenth's every order, and that whatever those be, he will gladly obey it, but it didn't cross his mind to choose his words carefully, because not in his widest dreams did he expect for something like this to actually happen.

The house seemed empty but he went in anyway, since the tenth personally asked him to come he had no right to refuse it, he went up to the tenth's room without hesitation.

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!" he greeted immediately, with his usual smile, but froze at the sudden dull atmosphere of the usual cheerful room of the tenth vongola boss. "J-Juudaime?"

"Gokudera-kun…" he almost jumped when the tenth suddenly spoke from behind him, making him pivot around quickly.

"J-Juudaime! Y-You scared me for a second there…" he said, looking at the brown haired young man, and frowned.

Something seemed different about him somehow… Gokudera couldn't say what it was exactly, but there was something about the tenth right now that made him feel like he was more…dominant, like he was lion waiting for a prey.

"Gokudera-kun…" even his voice sounded more mellow, the italian couldn't help but stare as the vongola decimo walked towards him. It took three calls before he finally realized the tenth was calling him, he flushed.

"H-Hai! W-What is it, Juudaime?" he asked loudly, trying to mask the slight tremble in his voice.

Tsunayoshi chuckled slightly, but stared at the italian contemplatively "Gokudera-kun…you said you'd follow whatever I say, right?"

He was slightly taken aback, but faced the tenth seriously "Of course! As your right hand man, I will follow everything you ask me to do, Juudaime!" he said. _Why did that sound wrong all of a sudden?_

"Then…" Tsuna smiled, a weird smile, something he never saw him use before "Gokudera-kun…will you take off your clothes for me?"

"Of course! Anything you say---" he froze and stared at the tenth, mouth slightly open, wait a minute, did he just hear what he thought he heard? "W-What did you say again Juudaime?"

Take off your clothes for me Gokudera-kun…" the brunette repeated, looking perfectly serious.

If he wasn't so nervous by the atmosphere of the situation he would've thought that the man was just kidding. But a look at the tenth's face made him swallow hard, this was no joke.

"J-Juudaime…"

Tsunayoshi just looked at him, looking calm.

Gokudera was confused, what is this? What is going on? Is this some sort of test for him being the right hand man? Yes, of course, that was it, a test… then why was he so apprehensive about it?

"You'll do it, won't you?"

"Ju-Juudaime…"

With slightly trembling hands he went to his tie, loosening it slightly allowing it to fall quietly on the floor. Then his vest, and lastly the white polo, his breath held as he reached the zipper of his pants.

_Fuck, what am I doing?_ He thought.

And seemingly realizing his hesitation, Tsuna walked towards him placing a hand over his own, "Are you hesitating, Gokudera-kun?" he asked, meeting his eyes.

It was the first time the storm guardian felt a bit intimidated by the usually meek man. And the feeling was new to him "J-Juudaime, I-I…" he stuttered.

"I understand…" he said softly, looking away for a second.

And Gokudera felt as if he disobeyed his boss "No! I-It's not like that Juudaime!"

He said immediately, trying to explain that he couldn't explain what was exactly going on either.

With a soft smile, Tsuna did something different, and pushed him. Gokudera, caught surprised, fell wide eyed unto the…bed?

"Ooff!" he exclaimed, bewildered, and was even more confused when the tenth followed him after. "J-Juudaime?"

"How about we try something else? You lie down and let me do what I want?" he whispered in his ear, making the silver haired boy gasp slightly.

Something that made the vongola decimo smile "I didn't know you were that ticklish in the ears Gokudera-kun…" he was about to react but he nearly jumped off the bed when he felt Tsuna's tongue licking his ear. _The tenth was licking his fucking goddamn ear!!_

"J-Juudaime!!" he gasped, trying to push the boy off gently "W-What are you doing?" he looked away so that the tenth will not see his positively blushing face.

"Are you trying to push me away Gokudera-kun?" the boy asked, but continued his actions.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean that…" he bit his lips as a moan threatened to escape his throat. _Fuck! This is so wrong!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

"Then stop resisting, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked at him directly in the eyes, and Gokudera couldn't speak as Tsuna bent down and started trailing his neck with a hot tongue.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Gokudera's mind raced, something was very wrong with this picture, but why the hell is his body not working with him? Following the tenth's every order was one thing, but this is… this is…

"A-ah!" he gasped, caught off-guard when the young man reached his chest, and is playing with the pink buds that lay there, "J-J-Juudaime!!" he choked out.

"Hmnn?" Tsuna looked up at him and smiled gently "What's wrong Gokudera-kun? Embarrassed?"

Of course, as a right hand man, he wasn't going to complain. He shook his head gently and tilted his head back gently to give the man more access.

And of course, Tsuna took it as an invitation… "You're understanding it better now, Gokudera-kun…" he whispered, going to lavish that part with small bites.

Gokudera slammed his eyes shut, and bit his lips to prevent those moans dangerously slipping from his throat, _Fuck! Since when did the tenth because so fucking…__**good **__at this??_

Tsuna bent up to whisper in his ear once more, "Don't hold it in, I want to hear your voice…" he said, nibbling on the Italian's ear softly. While his hands searched his body.

"F-Fuck!" he gasped out as a particularly strong bite was given to his left ear, and was ticked affectionately after. "S-Shit…"

"That's it, let me hear you Gokudera-kun…" the brunette said.

"A-aaah…" _fuck, now his mind was paralyzed as well, his body is unconsciously obeying the tenth's orders_… "J-Juudaime…"

He couldn't stop it, not only because this was an order from the tenth, but _goddamn_ it, a part of him was fucking _enjoying_ this!!

Tsuna reached his stomach, and was tracing his navel with his tongue, Gokudera whimpered slightly, as he felt the tenth move down, down and finally reached his crotch, nearly making him buck off the bed.

"S-Shit, D-Don't! J-Juudaime!" he gasped, feeling his face go a level redder. He was ready to jump off the bed and run away as fast as he could without looking back but Tsuna didn't let him, with strength rather surprising for someone like him.

"Relax Gokudera-kun…"

"J-Juudaime…I-I can't…" he whispered, and that was the truth.

Tsuna seemed to understand, but it didn't mean that he was going to get away. "SShh…" he said softly, meeting the silver haired boy's eyes.

Gokudera silence himself and nodded silently, he slammed his eyes shut as the tenth moved over him, swiftly, precisely. And in seconds was able to remove his remaining garment, something that genuinely surprised him "J-Juudaime…"

But as an answer, Tsuna put his mouth over his length, Gokudera yelped "A-ah! J-Juudaime!" he writhed, grabbing the bed sheets unconsciously. "N-No! Not…aaah…" he moaned.

But the other boys just continued with his task at hand, lapping him up and stroking the cod that lay underneath.

The italian tried to keep himself intact as he knew it was the tenth, but no matter how hard he couldn't…he couldn't stop that coil forming at the pit of his stomach.

"S-Shit, J-Juudaime, W-wait…" he muttered, tossing his head left and right, begging him to stop. "P-Please…"

Tsuna was either not listening or not paying attention, because instead of slowing it down, he went on a faster pace, with a small smile on his face, Gokudera struggled further, the sensation was driving him crazy.

"S-Stop! J-Juudaime! Aaah!" tears formed in his eyes and he couldn't stop it, he was practically sobbing, and still the tenth had no intention to stop.

"Tsu-kun! I'm home!" a cheerful voice suddenly called from downstairs making the two boys stop and look at each other.

Gokudera's eyes went wide horrified, ashamed of what the tenth's mother would think if she sees _THIS _situation, he immediately tried to warn the tenth "J-Juudaime! Y-Your m-mother…aaah!" he didn't even get to finish his sentence and gasped, while the boy didn't even show signs of panic "J-Juudaime!"

In that surge of panic came also a jolt of unexpected pleasure, taken completely by surprise, a rather pitched exclamation escaped his mouth, making him cup it at once.

"Arah? Did I hear something upstairs? Is that you, Tsuna-kun?"

Everything went dead silent.

"Oh my, I must be hearing things…" Sawada Nana's footsteps is heard walking farther away from the stairs.

The storm guardian held his hand over his mouth firmly, scared that the tenth's mother would hear their breathing and come up. And while he fucking freaked out about this, the tenth seemed completely unconcerned!

"N-Nnnn…" he whimpered, God, even with the nervousness that coursed through him he couldn't stop the moans that slip his lips, Shit, his sense of reality was starting to fade… "J-Juudaime…"

After a while Tsuna released his member and bent forward to look at his flushed face, Gokudera tried to look back at him through all the haze in his eyes, he couldn't exactly read his expression but something tells him that he still wasn't done.

"Gokudera-kun, try not to be too loud, okay?" he whispered softly.

And before the young man could ask what he meant the answer came thrusting inside him, as Tsuna pushed into his ass, shooting pain up his nerves at the first strike. "A-aah!" a rather pained grunt escaped his lips and his eyes widened in realization why the tenth warned him in advance.

Nana's voice came again "Did I hear something upstairs again? Tsu-kun?"

"Hai, I'm here okasan…" the boy shouted back, then smiled at the one beneath him before thrusting once again.

_Fuck_, Gokudera cringed, biting his lips as hard as he could to stop moaning. Yet even through his hardest efforts, he couldn't constrain all of it, and he was close to coming again.

"Tsu-kun, I'm bringing some snack upstairs okay?"

"Hai, okay…"

Gokudera was dangerously reaching his limit, unconsciously he gripped the tenth's shoulder, trembling "J-Juudaime…Juudaime…Juudaime…" his own voice was ringing in his ears, he couldn't tell if he was shouting.

The storm guardian felt himself shudder just as the door opened to reveal the tenth's mother, and what the hell happened, he couldn't tell, but when he tried to focus his vision again, he was covered by the blanket that lay at the foot of the bed, and the tenth was talking to his mother, acting like his usual self.

"Arah? Gokudera is here? What happened to him? He looks a bit pale…" he heard her say.

Tsuna nodded "I offered him to take some rest and lie on the bed…"

"The poor dear, maybe I should cook some porridge for him, are you alright Gokudera?"

He felt himself nod, still dazed, his knees were still slightly trembling and he had no idea why what happened…just happened.

When Nana Sawada was well out of earshot he tried to stand up "J-Juudaime…"

But the tenth spoke before he could mutter another word "Ne, Gokudera-kun… Are you sure you shouldn't dress up first?"

"U-Uwaah!" he blushed furiously, and rushed to pick up his discarded clothes on the floor, "I-I'm sorry Juudaime!" he exclaimed, quickly putting on his clothes

And the brunette chuckled, after a while Gokudera joined him, after all, he did sound a bit stupid,

But he froze as Tsuna and bent over him slowly "And maybe next time, mom won't be hear to bother us anymore…"

-END-

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

okay, weird, yes? Senseless? Yes? Kill writer? *ready dynamites*

BOOOM!!!


End file.
